


The Silence of Peace

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a little thing i wrote and thought i'd share!
Kudos: 2





	The Silence of Peace

Sanctum is searing with heat and Gaia struggles to ease to thump of her beating heart. Every time she presses her drenched back against the cool wall, she’s reminded of the drums of war, echoing through her mind and plunging against the current of her veins. Maybe this will be all she thinks of—all she knows until she is rested beneath foreign soil just as her leaders have before her.

Gaia has no Commander to follow, no wistful hand to lead her through the enveloping darkness that comes with the silence of peace. She can’t turn to her mother, whose soul is consecrated with the detritus of fallen warriors.

_Please,_ she wants to say to her, _be the mother I need._

She wonders if Madi ever feels the same.


End file.
